Because You Loved Me
by simply -v
Summary: [TwoShot] AxC Cagalli has lived her life with regret, letting her love of her life in the hands of another person was no exception. Athrun is now going back to PLANTs after the second war, can she redeem herself before it’s too late? oneshot series
1. Contents and Need Help?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GS or GSD or its characters etc etc. if I did, I would never let Fuduka (the wife of the GS director) direct GSD.

* * *

**This is a collection of OneShots I intend to write. For now its just AxC.**

* * *

**Contents (so far)**

**Chapter 1. Need Help?**

_**Summary:** Oneshot AxC Athrun gives Cagalli a private training session on piloting a Moblie Suit… is that all he gave her?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2. A Deal's a Deal**

**Summary: **_OneShot AxC This is the life… Cagalli and Athrun take off for a mini vacation after a long deserved break. Read what kind of deals the couple offers each other! My second OneShot, come check it out! Can link to Need Help? If you want._

* * *

**Chapter 3. So Much For a Surprise**

_**Summary: **__semi-AU OneShot AxC Sometimes, surprises do not turn out the way it's meant to…_

* * *

**Chapter 4. From The Inside-part 1  
**

**Chapter 5 From The Inside- Because You Loved Me - part 2**

**Summary**_ TwoShot AxC Cagalli has lived her life with regret, letting her love of her life in the hands of another person was no exception. Athrun is now going back to PLANTs after the second war, can she redeem herself before it's too late? completed_

* * *

**1. Need Help?**

**By simply –v-**

There she was, cursing herself and the "damn machine" as her Gundam suffers a nasty blow from its virtual opponents. Sounds of beam shots and explosions could be heard from the outside, of course in conjunction with the blonde's non-stop ranting.

"Hah, take that!"

He stood there leaning on the doorway of the simulator room, arms-crossed smiling at the sight before him. He found it amusing. He never thought there could be such a cute tomboy. Not to mention she was also a princess, she definitely didn't act like one. . Like their first encounter… on the island. Who would have thought she was a girl in such an outfit? Her red T-shirt, khaki pants with green military vest indeed fooled the midnight haired boy. But her feminine scream was surely high pitched and deafening. But she has her moments; she looks beautiful when she wants to be girly. Getting her to wear a dress proved to be a pain, but the results were breathtaking.

All sounds died off gradually.

"Simulation has ended… your score….72 percent"

"WHAT?! Only 72 percent?"

72 was not bad for a Natural, not to mention without any mobile suit training. Who would have thought a princess could be putting a fight in the battlefield? But obviously there was room for improvement, fighting against well trained and equipped Coordinators was not an easy task.

The simulation cockpit opened, revealing an unhappy blonde getting out of the machine. Well, it was more like ticked off.

Athrun smirked. "Need help?"

"NO!" Cagalli glared at the boy.

Athrun walked towards her, now smiling. Cagalli watched him closely as he got in the simulator

"Get in, I'll teach you."

"Huh?" Her amber eyes blinked with confusion.

Cagalli just stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. She wanted to improve her piloting skills but her pride told her she had to do it by herself. She didn't want anyone's help, especially Athrun, her boyfriend. She wanted to prove to everyone that she could fight and not getting everyone worried about her, like the time her Skygrasper was taken down, crash landing on the island. The island, the place brought these two young lovers met as enemies.

The emerald eyed man ignored her hesitation and pulled her in, placing her onto his lap. Cagalli blushed on their intimate position.

"Athrun, what do you think you are doing?"

"Shh, you'll see." With that Athrun pressed the big fat green START button.

"Choose your Gundam"

Cagalli did what she was told; she chose her custom Strike Rogue.

Hmm, this would be interesting… Athrun thought. Athrun has fought with the Strike countless times; heck he even blew one up. He knew how to fight one, but never thought of piloting one.

Choosing "Space environment" under expert mode, he pressed START once again.

"Your blonde hair looks great and smells like divine, but can you move it a bit so I can see properly?"

Cagalli blushed, and mentally slapped herself for doing so. She should be angry, not blushing!

He was now teasing her, taking advantage of the situation, breathing and smelling her hair. He guided her hands on the controlling levers and buttons, preparing for the simulation to start.

Cagalli could not believe her eyes. The insane speed of flying, dodging and destroying the virtual enemiees' body parts was just intense. Cagalli felt the manly palms above her delicate hand fill with sweat as Athrun moves the controllers up and down, left to right; shooting and slicing Wingdams, Amours and Gundams as he guided her hands.

"You just have to be quick, just move around a lot." He continued "Don't hesitate… or you'll die."

Cagalli gulped at the valuable tip, valuable but taunting.

"Try to disable them, so they can't attack you or make them retreat for repairs."

Cagalli nodded to her teacher as the simulation ended. Athrun smirked at his score 94, breaking the time record too despite his disliking for the mobile suit he just piloted. His suit was pink, baby bright pink. His eyes followed the screen as it replayed his actions from various views. Pink did not do it for him, too bright for his likings. Blood red on the other hand suited him best. Oh don't get him wrong, he loves pink when it comes to girls. It brings out their feminine side… their innocence and baby-ness; it was a cute match when it came to the ladies. He would be lying if he had said he was not attracted to Lacus. But that was in the past, now his feelings lay upon the unpredictable blonde in front of him. The replay ended in slowmotion…capturing Athrun's slick block and jamming the foe's head with his beam sabre grasped by his left hand.

"Show off…" Cagalli muttered, half snarling at the boy.

Athrun gave out a hearty laugh.

"If you weren't this good, I would have got someone else to protect me."

"Hah, really now….either way, try it now, you don't have to do expert if you don't want to."

"What is that suppose to mean? Expert is fine, I'll prove you that your girlfriend is not as bad as you think she is" she grinned with determination. I'll show you…

That's the spirit

"I'm waiting" he mocked daringly.

* * *

"83 per cent, not bad Cagalli, see? You improved a lot" Athrun half mocked and praised the blonde. 

"hehe, damn straight, but still, I'm no where near as good as you." Cagalli frowned.

Athrun wrapped the sweating blonde around the waist. It took a lot out of her to perform at such a high level. She was a Natural after all.

He smiled sweetly. "Sweetie, you're not a soldier like I am, I've been trained."

"Hmph" Cagalli was not buying it, even though she knew it was true.

"I guess." The girl relaxed herself, got herself in a comfortable position. Tired and sweaty, she felt like taking a nap. Athrun allowed the fragile figure rest on his chest, his legs were getting numb yet he did not want to ruin the moment. He sat there, holding her not saying a word.

"Athrun?" Cagalli turned her head to her right, their faces dangerously close to each other.

"Yes, princess?"

He looked into her golden eyes.

"Thank you" He smiled. He knew he melt her heart, her defensive barrier of pride was by-passed. He kissed her soft lips softly. Closing their eyes, Cagalli returned the kiss, tenderly pressed her watery mouth onto his.

Pulling away slowly, Athrun licked his lips.

"Anything for you, princess"

Their lips met again, this time was faster and rougher. The lust, it was written all over them. They wanted more. Their kiss deepened, fastened, both getting aroused. Athrun began to put his right hand up her red T-shirt, as his left went downstairs, reaching for the bounty.

"Mmm" Cagalli interrupted his hands on its task and broke the kiss. She got up, stepping out of the machine. Athrun, surprised by her actions began getting up to stop her in her tracks.

Why? The poor boy thought

Cagalli turned around pushed him back onto the seat, leaned down to whisper in the stunned man's ears "that's what you get for calling me princess" before flicking his head with her index finger.

Athrun fell back, chuckling with defeat. This is what he liked about the blonde; her reasoning can be outrageously ridiculous.

She is always full of surprises.

* * *

**A/N**

**Yay, my first OneShot completed hehe, it wasn't THAT bad was it?**

**Hope you guys liked it, tell me what you thought about it, and please REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**  
**


	2. A Deal's a a Deal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own GS or GSD or its characters etc etc. if I did, I would never let Fuduka (the wife of the GS director) direct GSD.

* * *

**This is a collection of OneShots I intend to write. So far it only has AxC. Planning DxM KxL YxS SxS AxCxMxL in the future. But for now its just AxC.**

**Thank you** Kitty-Kat90013820, Athrya, risingsundynast,y mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11 ,blueflamesofsadness and Cari-Akira for **REVIEWING**, I'm glad you guys liked Need Help? Keep those reviewing coming!

**Summary: **_OneShot AxC This is the life… Cagalli and Athrun take off for a mini vacation after a long deserved break. Read what kind of deals the couple offers each other! My second OneShot, come check it out! Can link to Need Help? If you want._

* * *

**A Deal's a Deal**

**By simply-v-**

"Ah, this is the life..." the blonde flung herself onto the massive comfy king size bed. She spread her arms out like a starfish, closing her eyes with a smile; the young Orb Representative deserved this long awaited rest. Athrun struggled to enter the room, juggling the many bags and boxes of fashionable clothing, teen stuff and what not.

"Urg, did you really have to buy that many T-shirts, jeans and cargo pants?" The young azure haired man complained as he carefully positioned Cagalli's shopping spree against the wall.

"Shuddup, a deal's a deal Zala" her smile still evident on her peaceful face.

Athrun frowned, but soon turned into a smile as he saw the blonde's serene state. Plus, she was right, a deal's a deal.

**_Flashback - a few hours ago_**

"_Athrun, if you laugh, or do anything funny, I swear to god you will never have kids!"_

"_..."_

"_Athrun?"_

"_bl..bl HAhahaha" he couldn't hold it in anymore but her statement was just so.. Cagalli like. He found it cute and highly hilarious to put his girl in such situation, he'd never thought he could do it._

_Blood boiling, twitching eye-brows, "ARG! that's it, I'm changing back!". _

"_NOnonono, come on, there I stopped. I promise I won't laugh" on the inside, the thought of the blonde tomboy in a dress was just unimaginable. _

"_No! you laughed at me"_

"_Oh, come on! I just thought you would look magnificent in a dress"_

"_Oh, you're saying I'm usually don't look magnificent?"_

"_Come out in that dress now and I'll buy you three times as much clothes of your liking"_

"_Hmm, fine, but I mean it, don't you dare to laugh, or else…" with that, she opened the door. _

_The Orb princess and her bodyguard went out shopping in god-who-knows-how-long and Athrun bribed her to change into a dress. Coming out of the change room, a shy blonde princess revealed herself to her knight. Her hair tied in an elegant bun, the simple green dress clung onto her perfectly. Now blushing, she stared at the floor._

"_You look amazing" he said, now slowly walking towards her._

"_I thought you said I would look magnificent" looking away as her tint of pink became bright red._

"_You do, you look like an angel" he said giving her a hug. "Thank you Cagalli"_

_She gladly returned it as her head leaned onto his chest. "Consider yourself lucky, not many people get to see me like this. Dresses are so…restricting. You can't move much in these"_

"_But you look amazing and trust me, I'm glad that's the case" still hugging her. Other customers gave their "awws' and "oh aren't they a cute couple?" It was a sweet scene. _

_A semi-naughty thought just popped up in Athrun's mind._

"_Cagalli?" _

"_Yeah?" she looked up into his emerald eyes._

"_I'll buy five times as much of clothing to your likings if you let me buy and see you in this dress and a skirt."_

_Her eyes narrowed, eyed the man suspiciously. _

_Please don't kill me, please don't kill me, please don't kill me ran through Athrun's head. It takes a lot of guts to do what he just did, unless… you didn't want to live much longer. It was a huge risk. _

_She thought about the proposal at hand, it sounded tempting but she was not buying it… yet._

"_Make it ten!"_

"_Deal" Athrun mentally punched himself; this was going to cost him a big chunk of his wealth. It's worth it though… he re-ensured himself. Cagalli grinned widely at her recent victory._

"_Athrun Zala, I'm soooo going to make you broke!"_

"_I know…. Don't remind me"_

"_He he" that smirk of hers would not come off in a while._

_**End flashback**_

Athrun removed his black jacket, tossed it onto the chair across the hotel room, briefly looking out to the beautiful scenery the large glass window offered. He lay beside the princess smiling; naturally she snuggled closer to him.

"I wish we could do this more often."

"Yeah, I really needed this mini vacation, thank you Athrun, I'm glad you booked us in two days early."

"Anything for you, angel"

She giggled, "When's the meeting again?"

"Tomorrow afternoon" Cagalli and Athrun had come to PLANTs to conduct a private meeting with the new PLANTs Chairman, Gilbert Durandal regarding the issue of manufacturing new Mobile Suits in Armoury One while in ceasefire period.

"Aww, so quick, I wish we had more time"

"We will, we're still young."

"Hmm" Planting a kiss on her delicate lips, they smooched for a good five minutes. Athrun, again, takes initiative of deepening their intimate contacts. He crawled on top of her, gently pinning her down, his hands roamed her body and sexy blonde hair which was now to her shoulders.

"Mmmn" stopping such sensation, she pulled out from the desperate man "Not now Athrun, I'm dirty and buggered"

"I like it when you play dirty" reaching out to the girl. Picking herself up, Cagalli walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm taking a shower, don't you dare get any funny ideas Zala" with that, she shut the door firmly, leaving a smiling Athrun. You may think he's crazy as he didn't get his fair share but Cagalli's actions made him want her even more. People say that the more you work for something, the reward becomes more satisfying. The blue haired man was a firm believer in such a saying. Indeed it made their sex life much more worthwhile. They also say, the more you get it, the easier for it to become boring. This was the last thing Athrun want from Cagalli.

He sat there staring out to the nostalgic view of Aprilius One. It's been a while since he had come back to PLANTs ever since the Second Battle of Jachin Due. He would be lying if he said he did not miss it here. Listening to his lover in the shower, water droplets dropping down onto her soft skin before hitting the ground, watching the boat cruising in the ocean as cars travelled across the complex bridges. The green mountains in the background stood tall, embracing the ocean where ships of various sizes docked near the port. It was quite a remarkable scenery. All he was missing was some quite calm music. He got up and put the radio on. Lacus's sweet voice soured freely across the room. _In this quiet night. _Despite the time, this song was suited the atmosphere. Taking his seat again facing the window, he closed his eyes as Lacus song soothed the room ever so freely. It was perfect. So calm and peaceful, it felt like heaven. The sound of the water flow stopped, indicating the man that Cagalli was done washing herself. The song only took advantage of the silence. Every beat, every word swayed through Athrun's relaxed brain. All was stopped by a mighty squeal.

She turned the shower knobs, shutting the supply of warm steaming water that cleansed and refresh her body and mind. Drying herself with her towel, she hears some tingling noise above her. Ignoring it, she wiped more of her wet skin. The tingling rattled on, the girl looked up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

There it was, floating around the bright light globe. Getting bored, it blindly flew towards the wall of the bathroom. Crashing stupidly, it again randomly collided against the hard wall tiles.

"ATHRUN!!!! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!!" she hid in the corner of the bathroom as he yelled for help.

His eyes jerked open at the squeal. Rushing to the door, his hands turned the door knob. No luck, Cagalli had locked it.

"ATHRUN! Today would be nice!"

"Shush! You 're the one who locked this freakin' door!"

Feeling it jammed, the green eyed Coordinator kicked the door open.

Hugging her man instantly, she pointed at the nasty creature flying about. Athrun didn't know what to do. Blink in confusion? Roll his eyes? Or laugh at the poor girl. Deciding against the three he had in mind, he stealthily caught the moth in his palms and told Cagalli to open the window. Setting it free, the moth flew out the window, Cagalli hastily slammed it shut. Breathing fast and roughly, she leaped onto Athrun, who was chuckling. She failed to recognise her exposed body. She had dropped her towel in terror as she shrieked, pressed her bouncy chest onto Athrun's toned figure when she hugged him. Once again her breast pushed against his chest. Athrun flashed his trademark smiles at her as he picked up her towel and wrapped her nakedness.

"Oh, thank you" she managed to say, blushing madly.

"Anytime angel", leading her out of the bathroom, he sat on the chair again, once again enjoying the view. No not that view, she has a towel around her now remember?

"I never knew you were scared of a stupid moth" he teased.

"Eh? Shuddup, it was huge! And it was flying everywhere!"Cagalli got dressed and hugged Athrun from behind, leaning her head next to his.

She whispered "Let's just keep that little incident to ourselves shall we? You might get a reward later on tonight, if you know what I mean"

It was Athrun's time to grin.

"Deal"

* * *

**A/N **

**As you can see it jumped from near the end of the first war (in Need Help?) to beginning of GSD. Time-wise, this oneshot happens after Need Help? So you can choose to link them if you want. **

**Anyway, how was it? My second OneShot completed, booyeah! Please REVIEW! I'll write more OneShots if requested. I have the ideas and all hehe, until next time! You can check my profile for other stories . **

**Thanks for reading,**


	3. So Much For a Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own GS or GSD etc etc.**

* * *

**Summary: **semi-AU OneShot AxC Sometimes, surprises do not turn out the way it's meant to…

* * *

**A/N**

Sorry for the late update, I actually wrote a DxM oneshot but my computer died . So yeah getting that fixed at the moment and wrote this on my brother's old laptop. Laptops can be really annoying if you're not used to it . So sorry . Thank you wonderful people for reviewing! This one is for you guys. Hope you like it.

**So Much For a Surprise**

**By simply-v-**

Her eyes narrowed, blood boiling, heart aching. _Who's that?_ There he was, smiling away as he splashed waves of H2O onto a redhead in pigtails. Squealing and giggling away, the young redhead got out of the pool, removing herself from a certain azure haired Coordinator's victim list. Running around outside the family sized pool, she attempted to escape her fun torture with her evil childhood friend, well, he was more like a brother to her. Respectful, nice, caring, protective, the whole package. But right now, he was evil. EVIL I tell you.

"Nee-chan, help me!"

And help she did. Leaping in mid air from the side of the pool, the older redhead in a cute little bikini crashed onto Athrun from behind, bringing him underwater with her.

Surfacing seconds later, more giggling was heard. "Luna, haha get off me, you're getting heavy." He lied, being underwater, the girl on his back felt weightless.

"Oh, you're saying I'm fat now?"

"Umm, may be"

"Hmph" with that the girl took a playful bite on Athrun's neck, much like a vampire.

In the distance, a very pissed off blonde observed the "party" with bright green eyes. The one she told everyone she couldn't make it. _Who WERE these girls? He got depressed because I told him I was too busy to come to his birthday party so he goes off finding other girls to replace me? _She stared at him, those well-toned six-packs, broad shoulders and tough steel arms of steel. His wet sexy hair swayed side to side as he tried to shake off the vampire on his back._ God he looked gorgeous._

They looked happy all right. Boy it looked perfect! Adults in the background, chatting about-god-who-knows-what, sipping their tea at a round table while their teenage kids played cheerfully in the pool not so far away. Her boyfriend' mansion was nicely designed. There was a classical prestige atmosphere present in Athrun's backyard slash botanic garden. There was a generous amount of grass, healthily green and cut nice and tidily around the pathways. In the middle of it all was the stunning rectangle pool. The water was so blue and pure, the giant Zala crest evident at the bottom of the pool. A spa sized one third of the pool lingered at the end with a tiny waterfall on top creating smooth ripples at the bottom where the water calmly flowed down. The mansion was big but not ridiculously big, after all, there weren't that many people living there. However, being the son of the Chairman of PLANTs, such reputation was necessary. His dad, Patrick would often have political guests and what not, as well as family friends come over every now and then. Either way, such a mansion was appropriate for their status.

Cagalli observed the scene once more. Dearka was chasing his honeybee in a blindfold as Milly requested. She said it would been interesting and safer that way.

"Catch me if you can Dearka" grinning. The poor boy crashed into trees and tripped against rocks until he got serious and charged at the girl laughing her ass off at his painful attempts. Missing her target, he fell into the pool. Laughing at his demise, the blonde pulled her in, shrieking at the sudden drag.

Yzak typically argued with Shiho on top of their lungs about little stupid things near the pool.

"I can't believe you forgot our towels"

Athrun poked his head up from the water to see what the ruckus was about.

"What? That's always been a woman's job!"

"Yzak, I told you to grab them for me while I went for a nature call"

"I couldn't find them"

"Err guys? We have some spare towels inside, you could use those you know."

The couple totally ignored Athrun's kindness. "I TOLD you that they were on the kitchen table with everything else!"

"Well, I already passed the kitchen, in fact I was almost out the door by then. Besides, it's a woman's job."

Now glaring at her fiancée, "Yzak, go inside and get the towels"

"No, I refuse"

"Please?"

"No"

"Look guys, I'll go get them for you, it's not much of a big deal"

"No Athrun, it's your birthday, it's bad enough this idiot forgot the bring our present. YZAK!" punching him on the arm…hard.

"Ow, What the fudge was that for?"

"For being a turd, now go get the towels!"

"NO!"

So it continues, Athrun decided to leave them to their problems and backed away slowly before a pink Haro bounced on his head, with nowhere the go but its watery grave, it fell ever so closely to its death.

"Pink-chan!" Lacus cried as he hurried over to the pool"

Catching the his own pink balled creation, it bounced happily spitting "Thank you, Thank you, Athrun, Athrun, Happy, Happy birthday, birthday" robotically.

Athrun smiled "Thank you to you too Pink-chan" as he ands it back to the worried Lacus and a smiling Kira behind.

"Lacus, Lacus, Lacus, how do you do? How do you do?"

"I'm great Pink-chan, watch where you are going next time" Looking at Athrun "Thanks and Happy Birthday Athrun" she flashed her warm smiles, tilting her head slightly to her left.

" Thanks Lacus, come on! Join the fun!" With that, he started splashing his new victims, including Kira.

"That's it, you're in for it now birthday buddy" Kira removed his shirt and dived into the pool wrestling the blue haired birthday boy. Lacus giggled at the sight, rolling Pink-chan side to side in her palms.

"You're missing out on the fun Cagalli…" she muttered to herself.

They were having fun all right; he was fine without her. He had the two redheads; he didn't need her. So much for her surprise, the jealous blonde had said she couldn't make it because of some political stuff her father wanted her in only to trick her boyfriend before showing up at the party. He looked sad as he said he really wanted her to come, as there was something really special he wanted to do with her. Something special… was it what she was thinking? She blushed at the thought and proceeded with her original plans. It was a good idea at the time, she wanted him to miss her and see what his face was like when she appeared after she had said she couldn't. The surprise, confusion, happiness look on his face was a classic. But that all flew out the window as she saw the sight before him._ He was having so much fun! Didn't he miss her? Plus, WHO WERE THOSE TWO RED HEADS? Why are they so close to him?_

"Athrun honey, Nicol and Rusty has arrived"

Their parents naturally joined the adults round tea table, leaving the boys to their business.

"Okay mum" the boy said as he got up to greet his ZAFT ace buddies.

"Sorry we're late Athrun, I had to pick Nicol up from his exam."

"Hey guys, nah, don't worry about it, I'm glad you made it." Giving them a manly hug, "Speaking of which, how did it go Nicol?"

"A+" he grinned, holding his victorious peace sign.

"Awesome, come on let's go have some fun hehe!"

"Is everyone here yet?"

"Yes and no" there was a hint of sadness in Athrun's eyes.

"Huh?"

"Err never mind, yeah, everyone's here"

"Ok..." _Must be his girlfriend…_they both thought.

"Hey Athrun, what's that blonde guy doing all the way over on the other of the house?"

"Huh? Dearka's in the pool."

"No, not that idiot, HIM" Rusty pointed at the figure in red, walking away.

"Who is he?" asked Nicol.

Athrun blinked in confusion, looking at the fingers direction. He smirked.

"I don't know, I'll go find out"

"Ok"

She turned around and cursed herself, oh, of course Athrun too for playing so happily with girls she did not know about. She didn't know where she was going; she was not familiar to the Zala mansion. Heck she can't even remember how she got here in the first place. She was too busy thinking about THEM. More importantly, why didn't she show them who they were dealing with? _Why am I walking away? This is soo not me. What have I done? Stupid surprise , should have just hugged him and said yes like I normally would. _The girl vowed not to try anything "surprising" again.

"I thought you couldn't make it"

_That voice….DAMNIT, I've been discovered._

She didn't know what to say, her anger was not present, but why? She was speechless, but why?

He hugged her from behind; his wet self damped her clothing.

"Don't touch me, you're wet." The girl didn't return the hug.

"Sorry for making you wet" he smirked and brought his face nearer to hers.

"I'm so glad you're here," he whispered into her ears, it melt her heart. "Come on, I want to show you off." Cagalli always had a soft spot for his seductive whispers. Smiling at his words, they walked hand in hand towards the group.

Step by step, they headed towards the pool, she saw the redheads so she hugged Athrun's arm clinging onto him, mentally telling them to back off. Much to her surprise, they passed the pool.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" the girl was confused all right.

"Not yet, plus, you met most of them."

She didn't know why, but she had a bad feeling about where this was going. There they were, in front of the round tea tables, all the adults, consisting parents of Lacus, Nicol, the Hawke's, Yzak, Dearka Kira and of course, Athrun's.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Hey that blonde was a chick, can you believe that? I thought she was a guy from a distance" Rusty told the group as they eyed her with Athrun walk past the pool.

"Shhh, that's Cagalli alright, always with the T-shirts and cargo pants or jeans. Don't worry, I'm her brother and even I thought she was a boy when I first met her."

"Kira, don't talk about your sister that way, she might hear you" the group erupted in laughter.

"It's true! Even Athrun thought she was a guy when they met." Dearka recounted.

"Are you making fun of my friend and leader?" Milly cracking her knuckles.

"No…." There are times guys know when to shut up before havoc erupts.

* * *

**Back to Athrun and Cagalli**

All eyes focused at the couple after seizing their conversation, seeing what the birthday boy was up to.

"Mum, Dad, uncles and aunts, meet Cagalli Yula Attha, my princess."

Some gasped, some smiled, Cagalli smiled nervously as she held on tight onto Athrun's arm.

"Athrun, I'm going to kill you for this" she said keeping her smile.

"Gosh, it's Uzumi's little girl, wow, she's grown to a fine lady" Lenore spoke as she hugged the embarrassed girl.

Patrick smiled. Sure she was a Natural, but heck, she's the Orb Princess. Not only that, the twin sister of the Ultimate Coordinator. Over the years, his view on Natural's finally changed and realized Blue Cosmo was to be destroyed, not Earth.

"Son, you sure know how to pick a girl" Hugging his son. "Nice choice"

Athrun smiled at his father's approval.

"Caridid!, I CANNOT believe you not telling me about this!"

"What? I just knew about it like you did!" her old friend defended " Oh my gosh, you know what I'm thinking Lenore?"

"A wedding!" they both said dreamingly in unison.

"Mum!" Cagalli was blushing mad now; she cannot believe what her mum just said as she hugged her. Cagalli never had a mum in her life and since she was Kira's twin sister and Caridid adopted Kira, Cagalli was warmly welcomed to the family. Lord Uzumi did the same with Kira.

"Too bad, I was thinking of grandchildren"

"Dad!"

"Honey, marriage comes before kids"

"Mum!"

Don't you hate it when your parents embarrass the hell out of you?

"Cagalli, let's go"

"Where to? To make your old man some grandkids?" Tad Elsman teased. You can see where Dearka gets his jokes.

"Oh Tad, stop teasing the poor couple." His wife cooed.

The adults laughed as the two embarrassed and pissed off teens walked back to the pool.

"I can't believe you just did that" she looked at him, what? He was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" poking him on the chest.

"Well they loved you didn't they?"

Cagalli went cherry red. She didn't think if it that way. She just met his parents and boy, they loved her all right. Realising his words, she thanked him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"After that torture, its time to have some fun!" with that, he picked her up bridal style and jumped into the pool.

Kissing again once they surfaced, they felt prying eyes pointing at them.

"Ahem"

Looking around, they had totally forgot about their friends, in this case perhaps, a protective brother.

"If you're going to make out with my sister, do it where I can't see." Kira teased

"Milly, let's do what they just did!"

"No" half giggling, she ran to safety…which was nowhere. The tanned blonde took her into his arms and started pashing his honey brown girlfriend. Returning it happily the two drifted off to their own world.

"Yzak?"

"No"

"What?"

"You heard me, I said no!"

"Oh, I was thinking of kissing but ok, suit yourself"

"What? Arrg, come on, I thought you were telling me to get the towels again."

The chocolate haired Coordinator sniggered.

"Urg, fine"

What do you know, hate is love hehe.

Cagalli had her arms around Athrun's neck staring into his eyes, enjoying their moment in the middle of the pool. Before they knew it, Nicol, Rusty, were shooting at them with some powerful water guns. Athrun shielded Cagalli protectively as he shook his head frantically desperately trying to escape the water attack. Being shot in the ear was the worse. If you couldn't hop it out, you're bound to have a watery barrier blocking your ears for a day or two. The trail of water became weaker and weaker; the two boys looked at each other, dropped their weapons and ran for their lives.

"Oh no, you don't." just like that he tackled and wrestled the two.

The girls helped Cagalli up. "Hi, I'm Lunamaria, you can call me Luna."

"And I'm Meyrin, her younger sister."

Athrun popped up from behind, stretched his broad arms around the two redheads. He swore Cagalli's eyes glared at him at his actions.

"Yep and they're the craziest god-sisters I have hehe" Grinning happily as he received a poke and a nudge from both sides.

"Oh I see." Cagalli felt her a heavy substance lifted from her body. A smile on her face now as she also learnt that Rusty was Luna's boyfriend and Nicol was going out with Meyrin as their boyfriends summoned them. Green turned to gold. So in the end, she was jealous over nothing, got worried and ticked off for zilch.

"We're just really close childhood friends, plus, she's my god-sister."

_Did I not trust enough Athrun to make such assumptions? Did I overact?_

"So everything is cleared up now?"

"Yeah, shuddup" making him chuckle.

No, I wasn't. It just proved how much he meant to me, I was just afraid of losing him…

"Thank you for coming" he said walking hand in hand.

"Happy 18th birthday Athrun" giving him another breathtaking kiss. "I left your present at home though" she said sheepishly.

He shook his head. "Just having you here in my arms is enough for me" kissing her again. "Just make it up to me tonight, my parents wants a grandkid"

"ATHRUN!"

* * *

**A/N**

Thanks for reading, to be honest I liked the last two better in my opinion. What do you think? It was fun to write though hehe. I'll post my DxM as soon as I get my computer fixed, I promise.

Thank you **Kitty-Kat90013820, ANONYMOUS-gsd, The Angels' Princess, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11 **for your comments and support, keep them coming!


	4. From The Inside part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or its characters etc etc. if I did, I would never let Fuduka (the wife of the GS director) direct GSD.

* * *

**Summary**_ TwoShot AxC Cagalli has lived her life with regret, letting her love of her life in the hands of another person was no exception. Athrun is now going back to PLANTs after the second war, can she redeem herself before it's too late?_

* * *

**_A/N _**

_I'v decided to try something different, well it was part of my other story but not many people were reading it so yeah, decided to dismantle it and release it as an OneShot. A break from the Humour/Romance I write for my OneShot Collection, here is some Angst/Romance._

**Kitty-Kat90013820, ANONYMOUS-gsd, The Angels' Princess, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11, AirStriker, skywolf666, AnimeCrazyLovingRoyalty, akidarchangelprincess, kimborliee, Hagumi, 3fi-pina3** and **bubblegum-princess07**

You guys are the best XD, thanks for your comments on my last chapter hehe, keep them coming! I'm sorry if I missed out anyone .

**_Special thanks to Kitty-Kat90013820, ANONYMOUS-gsd, The Angels' Princess, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11 for your continuous support and sticking with me for the entire time, thank you so much! Hope you like it!_**

**From The Inside – Part 1**

**By simply-v-**

The Archangel doors slid open, Cagalli hastily headed for the Bridge of the ship. This was it. She had finally got her confidence to face Athrun. She wanted to tell him how she felt about him, how much she missed him; most of all, she wanted to tell him that she loves him. Running and sprinting along hallways and corridors, turning several corners and the bridge doors were right in front of her eyes. She knew they opened automatically, so she did not hesitate or slow down, however with such speed, the doors opened just enough for her to get through, almost crashing into them.

"ATHRUN! WHERES ATHRUN?" the young blonde yelled as she caught her breath.

It took everyone by surprise, they all turned and looked at her, and all was silent. They felt sorry for Cagalli; someone had to tell her the bad news.

Kira walked up to his twin with sad eyes, put his hand on her shoulder…

"He…. left, he's going back to Plants, I'm sorry sis." Kira told his sister, who now is on the verge of breaking down.

Her eyes widened. Cagalli was speechless.

"Oh" was all she managed to spit out. With that she turned around slowly emotionless like a zombie and walked out of the bridge. The doors opened and closed, Kira followed her.

On the other side of the doors, Cagalli could not believe the words her twin brother had just said to her, she fell to her knees, tear after tear, they dripped down onto the floor. Kira could only embrace her while she cried on his chest.

"It's my entire fault, I'm such an idiot, Athrun… come back to me…. Please" Cagalli cried and pleaded." Cagalli started hitting Kira's chest over and over as she blurted out her curses on herself.

"Why did I let go of him? Why am I so stupid? I loved him Kira, I really did, but NO, I let him go, I even told Meyrin to take care of him! I'm so stupid!!" Cagalli continued to blame herself.

Kira could not help but whisper "No, you re not stupid, you just made the wrong moves, sure you gave him up for Orb, which was very brave of you to do but you can still win him back right? You know he cares about you-"

"But does he love me?" the blonde asked.

"That I can't answer Cagalli, you have to find out for yourself. Come on, this isn't the Cagalli I know, where's your hot headed fighting spirit? Cagalli looked up, Kira smiled at her.

She smiled back, "You re right Kira, it isn't over yet, I still have time, and I'll win him back."

"Go get him sis! He's going to meet up with Lacus and Yzak concerning about Plant Council positions, in fact, I was going to meet Lacus there after giving you a visit but now you re here so we can go to Plants together!" Kira said with a sweet smile.

"Thank you Kira" Cagalli could not be thankful enough to have a twin brother like Kira, she felt really lucky finding her long lost twin.

* * *

There she was sitting silently, resting her fist on her fist as her elbow leaned on the window of the shuttle. She sat there emotionless, staring at the space on the other side of the glass. She closed her eyes, figured she could take a nap. Unable to do so, she excused herself to retreat to her shuttle cabin. (Yes she has a cabin on this shuttle: P) Kira could only look at her with sad eyes.

Flopping on her bed, her head landed sideways. She found herself staring at the laptop next to her on her bed. She didn't know why but her guts told her to open it. So she did. Placing it on her table, the blonde grabbed her seat and started browsing though forums when suddenly a banner popped up.

"Reward yourself simply by using your email!" it flashed and blinked. Feeling annoyed she closed the window altogether. Closing her laptop, she turned around and got up. She froze on her tracks. She felt like it was telling her something, almost a subliminal message.

_Reward yourself simply by using your email_

_Hmm what's it trying to tell me..?_

Then it hit her.

_Email_

That's it!

Frantically, the determined lass opened her laptop, login in her email account.

"Hmm, strange, nothing here…"

_Reward yourself…._

What was it that she wanted as a reward? All she wanted was peace, a normal life and... Athrun.

Athrun, that's it! A light bulb sparkled above her head. She logged onto her "other" account. An account her friends and family knew, unlike her political, business email. There it was… 3 new mails… from Athrun. She had totally forgotten about this account, it's been forever since she had used it. She opened it the mail excitedly.

_Cagalli, I miss you already! Things aren't looking good are they? Just do your best and it should be alright._

_I wanna go to a place where I can say  
That I'm all right I'm staying there with you  
_

She covered my mouth with shaking hand. She could not believe what she was reading. How can she miss something like this?

_I wanna know if there could be anyway  
That there's no fight, and I'm safe and sound with you  
_

Tears started to formulate in her eyes.

_And every time I look, I thought you were there,  
But it was just my imagination  
I don't see it anymore cause I see through you now_

_Even now I think I haven't noticed this peaceful sky  
but I always remember that I still don't have a place to return to_

_And my heart silently awakens and becomes aware  
that one day I'll surely see kindness again_

_What's stopping me? I get stuck again  
Is it really OK? It's never OK for me  
What's got into me? I get lost again  
Is it really OK? It's never going to be_

Tears came streaming down her cheeks; she couldn't bear it any longer.

_And I search more, right before my eyes I become aware  
that tomorrow the wind's direction will certainly change  
The wind whispers softly, and the earth moves  
If I don't lose my way, I'll surely see kindness again_

_I wanna go to a place where I can say  
That I'm all right I'm staying there with you_

_I miss you Cagalli,_

_Love Athrun_

Immediately she searches for the day it was sent. Her amber eyes wondered desperately. 15th March CE 74. March!

"That's one month after he left!"

She clicked the 'next' button, another poem popped up.

_Dearest Cagalli_

_I know you're really busy with Orb, I understand, it's been four months I last wrote. I will come back, I promise, wait for me like I would wait for you… please._

_Travel to the moon  
The dream where you first appeared fades out  
The light of the star I longed for is taken away  
The smile I had to forget in order to be strong, for sure  
If we are together, we can take it back_

_Understand this,  
I'm here waiting for you  
There is a future different from now  
I'm here waiting for you  
And I continue screaming  
The thread that binds our hearts together is pulling  
To bring you by my side  
No need to cry_

_Travel in silence  
I extend my hand to feel you, yet  
You're so far away  
That memory is etched within me  
When I hear your voice as I close my eyes  
Even a little pain is precious to me_

_See me now,  
I'm here waiting for you  
When I'm all alone being blown by the wind  
I'm here waiting for you  
I can see the entire sky_

_Truly inside my heart, my hands stretch out to protect  
Your heart, until you come back  
There's no need to cry_

_Feel something, Feel nothing  
Listen closely, listen closely  
Wide open ears  
In the constant moment  
You will find me where it's quiet_

_Missing you and loving you, write back when you can._

_Athrun_

"Oh Athrun" she whispers

It broke her heart, shattered into minuscule pieces. It felt like someone picked it up, put them back together but only to squeeze it. The pain was unbearable. She clenched her heart as her fragile body started to give up. She struggled back up, once again searching for the sent date.

17th July CE 74.

Her keyboard drowned in tears, she feebly clicked 'Next"

_Cagalli this is getting ridiculous, it's been nine months since I left, yet no reply, don't I deserve at least one lousy reply? It took me nights to make those poems up you know. This wait is killing me. Perhaps you're ignoring me, avoiding me. Not to mention you let the wedding to go ahead. I really have to thank Kira for kidnapping you._

_This would be the last mail I would be sending you, unless its political and the sort._

_I'm sick of waiting, I'm nothing to you now, and you keep ignoring me. You disappointed me time after time, yet I waited. But this time it's gone too far._

_Good bye Cagalli._

_Athrun_

She tried to scream but nothing came out. She tried to cry, no tears dropped down. Her eyes were dry; she had run out of tears. No longer could she cry. She felt like suffocating, she struggled to breathe. Still sniffing, she put her head on her keyboard squeezing her eyes shut.

She did it, she pushed him away and him go. It was all her fault. But she was going to make it up for him… right? Was it too late? No it was never too late. But he even said goodbye! That does not stop you from chasing him. What if he doesn't love you anymore? Then you would MAKE him love you… again. Her mind was right. She didn't have time to sulk.

Feeling her energy flowing back to her, she looked up... the eyes... her pupils were gone. Eyes narrowed. She was back. Ladies and gentlemen, Cagalli Yula Attha was back... in SEED mode, she meant business.

With such determination and motivation, she hit the 'reply' button, and vowed to write the email of her life. A mail that would melt his heart or at least one that would let him forgive her.

"I will NOT let you go like last time!"

"Wait for me….please."

* * *

**A/N**

**Aww sniff sniff lol**

**Hmm, I wonder what's in Cagalli's email? Find out in the _From The Inside Part 2_**

**How was it? Fairly different to what I've done before, it's fair new to me. Sorry for the shortness . Hope you liked it.**

_**To Kitty-Kat90013820, ANONYMOUS-gsd, The Angels' Princess, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11, AirStriker, skywolf666, AnimeCrazyLovingRoyalty, akidarchangelprincess, kimborliee, Hagumi, 3fi-pina3** and **bubblegum-princess07, thanks once again, you guys rock!**_


	5. From The Inside – Because You Loved Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own GS or GSD or its characters etc etc. if I did, I would never let Fuduka (the wife of the GS director) direct GSD. I do not own the song "Because you loved me".

**Summary**_ TwoShot AxC Cagalli has lived her life with regret, letting her love of her life in the hands of another person was no exception. Athrun is now going back to PLANTs after the second war, can she redeem herself before it's too late? _

_I'm so glad you guys liked my first Angst/romance attempt, a bit OOC but still, THANK YOU! I was trying to portray how difficult long distance relationships were and how frustrating it could get da di da… Chatting services like MSN, Skype and email is the most cost efficient thing available. Let's just say space telecommunication cost a hell lot, hope that answers your "comment" on Athrun's stupidity for not using a phone lol "Just some1". _

_Many thanks to _**Kitty-Kat90013820, AirStriker, Cari-Akira, icedragon17, kimborliee, yourstrully, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11, and Just Some1…**lol you're in luck I couldn't find my knives :P. Sorry, was meant to post this sooner but the site wouldn't let me log in, so yeah, sorry about the delay. 

**From The Inside – Because You Loved Me Part 2 **

**By simply-v- **

Hey Athrun, it's me, Cagalli. I know it's a bit late but I have to say this. Thank you Athrun being putting up with me for so long. Past three years you have protected me behind the shadows despite all the glares you get from various people in the parliament. You were there for me no matter how pissed off I was, how unreasonable I was and how fragile I was. You put up with my endless ranting and held your urge to kill Yuuna (I have no idea how I let that fugly idiot live myself). It must have been hard staying behind the scenes at all times. To them you were just a bodyguard but for me you are my guardian angel, the love of my life, yet I could not show any affection towards you in public. I hated it that, I'm sure you hate it more than anything. I'm truly sorry that I neglected you for so such a long time. It was always me, me this, me that. I never thought about how you felt. It was assumed that you were ok all the time for I was too busy with Orb. I'm really sorry, I truly am. You have no idea how long it took me to write this nor did I know that you were _that _poetic but here it is…

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me 

Athrun Zala, you were the best thing that happened to me, I admit I have done many stupid things and that I was not the best girlfriend, heck probably the worst but I just want you to know that I do love you and always will. I realised I would do anything to make it up to you, so please Athrun, can you give me a second chance?

Yours truly,

Cagalli

That was way too much for the blue haired Coordinator. After reading the long awaited but unexpected email from Cagalli, he closed his lap top and fell back on his bed, lying peacefully using his hands as a pillow. He closed his emerald eyes, reflecting on Cagalli's words.

"Guardian angel, the love of your life ay" he whispered to himself.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me _

The words of her poem replayed in his mind. He smiled, it melt his heart. It was just… so appropriate. He always knew Cagalli appreciated his presence, assistance and protection but she had never expressed it in such a sweet, loving way. He stepped out of his shadows, re-enlisted and BAM, their relationship went down-hill from there, until it was pretty much over. But now she was willing to give it another shot, she said she would do anything, would that include giving Orb up for him? If so, now THAT meant she was serious. Thinking about the opportunities and consequences in silence, a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in"

The door swished opened, revealing a cute red head in pigtails.

"Um Athrun-san, me and Nee-chan are going to visit Mum and Dad, wo-would you l-like to join us?"

The girl stuttered at the last bit of her question and hints of red were evident on her cheeks. They missed their family but did not want to leave Athrun alone. They figured that their parents would be more than happy to meet the prince in shiny armour both their daughters fell for. Not to mention the saviour who stopped Shinn from charging at his 'girlfriend' when she stepped in, attempting to stop their fight.

He sat up and smiled at her. "No, it's ok, I don't want to intrude, have fun for me ok?"

"N-No, you're more than welcomed to join us!" 

"To be honest I have was planning of visiting Mother myself. It's ok, you two have a nice reunion with your family ok? You deserve it."

Athrun didn't want ruin a long awaited happy family reunion. After all he caused Meyrin to be branded a traitor, not to mentioned being MIA for a while. He thought it would have been too awkward of a situation._  
_

"Oh ok, sorry" she apologised shyly.

"Don't worry about it. Hey, when are you guys leaving? I'll give you two a lift before I head for Mother's."

"Really? We're planning to leave after Nee-chan finishes her shower."

"Sure, I'll freshen up as well; give me a buzz when you guys are ready."

"Okay!" With that, the girl exited excitedly, leaving a smiling Athrun.

"It's been a while Mother." He whispered to himself.

* * *

**_A while later _**

The sun shone brightly as a young handsome man dressed neat and tidy attire walked slowly with a smile on his face. Trees swayed slightly as birds chipped and sung on its branches. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Hello Mother, It's been a while since the last time." The young man crouched as he placed a bouquet of Irises on her monument. He traced the words craved into the stone, his mother's name, Lenore Zala. He smiled as he touched the pretty face of his dear mother's face in the photo.

"Sorry I couldn't bring Cagalli again, she's… busy as usual."

His eyes started to blur as tears covered his vision. He sniffed and held it back. Little did he know that he was not alone; a certain blonde stood not so far behind a tree and observed her love.

"Mother, I'm having girl problems." He missed talking with his mother like this. He would do this every time he had problems, crouching upon her, reaching out to her for hours. It felt comforting; all his emotions would spill out yet he felt warm, much like his mother's secure embrace.

"We gave up on each other, well she gave up on me first and now she wants to be back together.

A gust of wind wrapped Athrun's body, almost indicating that his mother was indeed listening

"She said a lot of things. She thanked me, confessed her love towards me, saw how I felt and she apologised for being so blind and self-centred." He paused then continued. "She wrote me a strong poem or song, I don't know why but… I could sing it. It's so good that it's stuck in my head! Would you like to hear it Mother?

The feel of the cool breeze signalled him to sing. He smiled

_" For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through it all   
_

Cagalli's eyes couldn't believe what she was hearing, it was her song/poem. Not only that, Athrun was singing it! Little did she expect he could sing that well. She decided to give the guy a surprise of her own and began singing.

"_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me" _

The young man turned around in confusion. Eyes widened at the girl walking towards him. Her voice was not as sweet as Lacus's but it was strong and deep. She sang from her heart, he could feel it

_"You gave me wings and made me fly   
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you_

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me" 

_Athrun joined in. (Awww an A+C DUET!! XD)_

"You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me" She ended with a genuine smile. Their faces only a few centimetres apart, both parties just stared lost in each other's eyes

"What are you doing here?

"I see you liked the song I wrote" she said ignoring his question

He grinned "And I see you didn't like mine

Keeping her smile, she placed her arms around Athrun's neck. "You're right, I didn't like it.

Athrun lifted an eyebrow

"I absolutely _loved_ it" with that, she pressed her lips against his, taking their sweet time. It was a slow passionate kiss

"Please… don't ever leave me again, I need you Athrun.

But he pulled away. "I…can't

"I don't care anymore, we don't have to hide it Athrun! I'll do anything for you!

"Okay, quit being Orb's Representative, in fact, quit politics.

"You and I both know that you can't. That's your father's dream and your ancestor's dream I'm asking you to give up.

"What does that have to do with anything?

"It has _everything _to do with it! You are too stressed when you're ruling Orb and I couldn't help you. I didn't belong in Orb." He looked away when he said the last bit of his sentence. "I belong here in PLANTs Cagalli; PLANTs is different, no more stares from people, no more helplessness, I felt so… powerless in Orb as a bodyguard. PLANTs need me here, the Council requested me to help them out.

Tears gathered in Cagalli's golden eyes

"May be we're not meant to be….we live in two different worlds and we both have our own duties. You belong to Orb and I belong in PLANTs.

She hugged him tightly, tears flowed endlessly. "NO! Haven't you learnt anything Athrun!? So after these two wars, Naturals and Coordinators are still unable to co-exist, is that what you're saying? What have we been fighting for this whole time? Peace and unity! We can show them the way! Our love and is distinct prove for unity!

"That would be heaven, trust me I want it as much as you do. But in reality, there are people who will always hold grudges against others, vengeful hearts will cause destruction. No matter how beautiful the flowers are, they'll be blown away eventually.

"Then we'll just have to replant them... together." She said flashing another genuine heart melting smiles

He couldn't help but smile at her last comment. It must have been a twin thing; he heard Shinn say that Kira said the same thing back at Orb a while ago.

With that, the young couple shared another adorable moment together with their lips with roaming hands. Their issues were still not completely solved but heck, they didn't care. All they wanted now was to be with each other. That's all it mattered. So they stood there in each other arms until sunset. Calling it a day, they walked to Athrun's convertible hand in hand as the giant orange sun fell into the mountains

"Thank you Mother.

**A/N **

Awww, so… how was that? Yeah a bit OOC but shhh. Cagalli's song was Celine Dion's Because you loved me. The lyrics were so deep! Hmm I wanted to have Cagalli chase Athrun back as there aren't that many fics that do that, most of them is how Athrun make her fall in love with him, so yeah tried to be different. Now that's where you come in, tell me what you think .

Thank you, **Kitty-Kat90013820, AirStriker, Cari-Akira, icedragon17, kimborliee, yourstrully, mY pHoEnIx tEaRs11, and Just Some1** lol, any comment is welcome, just don't flame me too much lol. Like I said, it's so satisfying to know that you guys like what I write , thanks for reading!

Hmm, see what I have installed for you all next week! Lol I don't even know what I'll write.


End file.
